Backstage Rabbit
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Roger and Jessica in heat, discovering Jessica can grow.


_This is one of my more goofy stories. I hope you like it. If expansion is not your thing, this story is probably not for you. Comments fuel my desire to write, so please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading._

* * *

Roger Rabbit straightened his polka-dot bow tie and stood up straight, displaying himself as handsomely as he could. Unsure he was presentable looking; Roger checked his appearance in the round mirror sitting at the make-up table next to him. His red overalls were clean but he noticed the orange tuft of hair resting between his big rabbit ears was messy, and matted it down quickly. Just as he was about to get the result he wanted, the dressing room door opened.

Roger smiled proudly and held up the bouquet of flowers he bought, his furry tail fluttering back and forth. His grin widened in excitement as the loveliest creature he had ever laid eyes on glided into the room. Jessica Rabbit, Roger's wife, shut the dressing room door behind her, muffling the roar of thunderous applause.

Jessica's figure was both extremely slender and totally exaggerated. A tightly clad red dress covered in sequins clung to her body, seemingly holding in her crazy curves with difficulty. The hourglass the gorgeous woman possessed was nothing short of breath-taking, always leaving Roger stunned.

Jessica's legs were long and graceful, and lead up to the first more than generous curve of her form. Her wide hips and gratuitous rear end contrasted with her pencil thin waist, something small enough for Roger to fit his hand around. Above her midsection Jessica sported two obscenely giant breasts, barely contained by the strapless heart-shaped neckline of her dress.

The epic size of her chest could not be overstated, and it was a wonder she could stand up straight. Her breasts were truly titanic, and she exposed as much as she could to show off. The two monumental orbs were pushed together seductively, forming deep cleavage. Jessica's top and bottom were sexy and sturdy constructs of sex appeal, while her middle was tiny and delicate.

Her pretty eyes were adorned with purple eye shadow, and her ruby lips were full and vibrant. Her long red locks reached the middle of her back, which of much her dress exposed. She was a perfect woman, and she was perfectly Roger's.

"Hunny Bunny! I am so glad you came!" Jessica exclaimed, smiling as her high heels clacked over to her husband.

Jessica knelt down and planted a sweet peck on Roger's cheek. The cartoon rabbit thumped a foot in approval and a loving sound hummed in is throat.

"You were spectacular tonight! You look absolutely lovely too dear," Roger praised, love drunkenness glazing over his eyes.

Jessica stood up and scratched his ears in gratitude. After patting him on the head, Jessica walked over the table and sat in her chair. Roger followed her and leaped onto the table, staring at her in amazement.

"Did you like the show, dear?" Jessica asked, removing her long purple gloves slowly, which revealed more of her smoothly pale flesh.

"As always love dove. You were wonderful," Roger assured.

Jessica grabbed the rabbit by his face and hugged him tightly, burying his head in between her two impressive breasts.

"Thank you for being here, I always love knowing you are in the audience, watching me," Jessica thanked sweetly.

"I always watch you, Jessica," Roger spoke into her chest.

Jessica released her hold on the furry creature and looked him in the eyes. She loved her husband so much, and knew the feeling was mutual. She realized he really did love watching her, all the time. Jessica wanted to reward her devoted husband.

"I learned something knew Roger...would you like to see?" she asked hesitantly.

"I love new things! Show me!" he cheered.

Jessica Rabbit stood from her chair and walked into the center of the room. The woman stretched her arm out to her side, bent her elbow away from her body, and made a small fist in front of her face. With a sultry look in her eyes, Jessica extended her thumb suggestively and placed it past her full lips. Roger's expression was confused, but he eagerly waited.

After a moment of seemingly nothing happening, Roger became perplexed. He then noticed that his wife's cheeks were slightly puffed, and she was blowing onto the thumb inside her mouth. He gasped when the effect finally came to fruition.

At first, it seemed that Jessica's dress was tightening around her breasts, the fabric stretching thinner by the second. Upon closer examination, Roger realized that his wife's boobs were steadily growing, increasing their already ridiculous size. The sparkling red dress started to tear, and threads unraveled. It could not hold the amplifying bosom for long. The expanding rack overflowed the red dress for a last struggling moment, and Jessica's oversized breasts sprung free.

Roger stared at his wife's two perfectly naked and round tits, now exposed to the air. Her areolas were perfectly circular and her rosy nipples were immaculate. As her nipples hardened, Roger longed to feel their softness underneath his palms.

If Roger weren't flabbergasted already, his wife's bubble butt was also enlarging, ripening to shelf-like status. The thin dress tore as her new rear end plumped outward, still heart-shaped and supremely defined. The impossible woman was growing at two ends, and her already excessive figure had now totally shattered the concept of ridiculousness. Jessica removed her thumb from her mouth, and her breasts and ass ceased their expansion.

The impeccable rack had grown to a preposterous proportion, and sacrificed none of its perk. The immensely large knockers hung high on Jessica's chest, and the underside of her boobs rested near her belly. Previously wearing E- cup bras, Jessica couldn't even guess to the size her tits had ballooned. The previously large breasts had morphed into completely flawless udders.

"What do you think Hunny bunny?" Jessica asked cautiously, giving her new baps a shake.

The motion sent waves through the sublime funbags in hypnotic fashion. Roger's jaw literally dropped the floor as he witnessed the unrivaled pliable boobs sway side to side. He felt a craving begin within as his lust kick started. The rabbit used both hands to lift his jaw back into place, and sat on the table, totally stunned. Jessica walked to him, her swaying sending small tremors through her titties.

"Oh no, you hate my new massive milk-makers," she lamented, her nipples inches away from Roger.

"They're...They're filled with milk?" Roger managed to ask, his daze still in full effect.

Jessica responded by lifting his face and shoving her left nipple into her husband's mouth.

Roger welcomed the surprise, and immediately sucked on the supple bud. His furry, white rabbit ears danced in excitement as warm, creamy nectar oozed into his mouth. The milky present was sweet like honey, and Roger lapped it up, savoring the incredible taste. After sufficiently working Jessica's left nipple, Roger focused sucking milk from the right breast.

Jessica smiled warmly as Roger drank his treat, small gasps of pleasure escaping her every so often. Roger gripped both of her heavenly soft tits and squeezed more milk out, most going into his mouth, some leaking over the planet-sized chesticles.

"Come now darling, I'll give you all the milk you want, but only if you give me what I want," Jessica said, grabbing Roger's package.

Roger made a goofy face as he was groped, not expecting the aggressive move. He did not protest as Jessica unsnapped his overall buttons and pulled down his clothing. The crimson haired beauty stopped undressing Roger at his waist, and looked him in the eye.

"Do the red carpet roll out I love so much," she demanded, licking her lips sexily.

"Of course," Roger agreed as Jessica yanked his clothes down to his feet, freeing his genitals to the air.

Roger Rabbit's penis was coiled upwards like a party blower, and his large testicles hung in a furry sack below. Following Jessica's request, Roger thrust his hips forward and his flaccid penis unraveled as a roll of carpet would. The silly cartoon cock was incredibly long, and his penis head rolled past the edge of the table.

Jessica squealed as she watched his member unroll, loving when he displayed his impressive length. Roger's rope did not remain flaccid for long; the sight of his wife with milk dripping from her breasts was too sexy. The dick grew hard slowly, eventually standing strong and proud, wider and longer than any normal cock.

Roger Rabbit was the owner of a gargantuan phallus, a penis only a cartoon could possess. It stretched out farther than a foot, and it was thicker than Jessica could fit a hand around. Comparably, it was wider than Jessica's small waist. It was huge by any standard, especially compared to Roger's short stature.

Jessica leaned over and placed the erect head near the entrance of her maw. Roger felt her warm breath on his rabbithood, and need blinded his thoughts. His wife smirked right before she took the plunge.

Jessica pushed the super-size dick past her pouty lips and began to engulf as much as she could handle. Her warm mouth accommodated only a few inches, but she forced her throat down on the penis, battling her gag reflex as she did.

Once her oral cavity had become accustomed to the immense invader, Jessica fucked the cock with her small mouth. The muscular and veiny cock spread her esophagus thinly, the outline of his dick inside her throat clearly visible. Jessica choked and her eyes watered as she struggled with the serpent.

"Yes, Jessica! Your mouth is so warm and wet. I can't believe you always swallow my entire prick," Roger applauded, loving how far in her throat he was.

Jessica's red, full lips slipped up Roger's cock, all the way to his engorged head. She teased the tip with her tongue, then plunged back down his shaft. The cartoon goddess's throat was stretched incredibly, and the outline of Roger's phallus could be seen testing her oral passage. Her ability to suck his cock was more than impressive, it was unreal.

Roger reveled in joy as Jessica polished his pillar, coating it in her saliva. The determined wife's head became a blur of red hair as she quickly slid from base to head, and then head to base, on Roger's turgid penis. She allowed the dick to assault her throat as she failed to hold back her tears. Beads of pre-cum began to ooze from the rabbit and Jessica caught his tasty gifts of the sweet load to come.

Swiftly unsheathing his log from her mouth, Jessica swooped down and licked Roger's finely furred scrotum. The cartoon bunny gasped in pleasurable surprise as she tongued his sack and sucked a huge, round testicle past her lips. Jessica eagerly tongued the big egg, savoring the salty and sweet flavor.

After a sufficient amount of time, she shifted her attention to the other ball, polishing it ravenously. Jessica alternated her focus between the two spheres, sucking intensely as she did. As she toyed with her husband's balls, she gripped his shaft tightly, jerking with great skill.

"I'm getting so close Jessica," Roger cautioned softly.

Jessica ceased her good work immediately, pulling away from her husband's genitals. A groan of protest escaped Roger, desperately wanting her touch again. Before he could ask why his wife would do such a thing, she answered him with her body.

Jessica smiled devilishly and groped the undersides of her gigantic and whopping titties. She lifted them, displaying their gravity-defying quality, pressing them together seductively. Her round and perfect nipples hardened in the air and begged to be sucked on. Jessica hovered her two perfect chest pumpkins over Roger's throbbing cock, not quite touching him.

"Do you want my big tits, darling? Do you want me to use my stupidly heavy breasts to pleasure you? Do you want me to put your king size cock between my crazily, grossly, huge chest hangers? Do you want to feel them?" she teased, of course knowing the answer.

"Please, dear. Please use your bombastic boobs on me. Please use them," Roger begged.

Jessica pushed her gargantuan titties over his massive mast and the member disappeared into her impossible cleavage. Invited warmly and snugly, the erect dick made a home between the breasts, surrounded by cozy bliss. Roger's wife began to move her blimp-like breasts along his shaft at a slow and steady pace, teasing more to come. Amazed at her ability to cover his entire prodigious penis with her chest, Roger grew harder.

"You're titanic tits are astonishing, Jessica," Roger said in a goofy and lovey-dovey tone, enjoying his flesh cage.

"I love tit-fucking you Roger. Your dick is so humongous. How could I not love rubbing it in between my jumbo juggs?" she revealed, picking up the pace of her tit job.

Jessica worked her unrealistic udders expertly on Roger's colonnade, sending his pleasure into an overload. She began to juggle her breasts, alternating each funbag up and down, pushing and sliding her husband's cock around in her mammary ravine. The squishy cushions bound him inside her comfy tit enclosure.

Roger freely hummed and moaned as he approved of the job his wife was doing. He felt the pressure of his ecstasy gathering inside him, Jessica's soft prison massaging him too well to hold out for long. His rabbit feet began to thump in the air involuntarily as his release approached.

"I want you to shoot all of your cum from this billy club," his wife commanded, looking him in the eyes with hungry intent.

Roger needed no more persuasion. Jessica dared him to hold back his semen as she squeezed his dick with her big boobs. She pushed her mammoth mammaries together more snugly, sensing her husband's inevitable climax. His testicles strained delightfully as the muscles in his body locked, preparing to let his load free.

A puff of smoke appeared above Roger's ears, and when it cleared an illustrated thermometer was visible. As he reached the point of no return, his new creation responded in kind. The mercury rapidly rushed to the top, breaking the container with much fanfare.

"Jessica! You're making me cum!" Roger happily howled.

Roger's cock solidified as his first wave of jizz readied from his large balls. Jessica pushed her behemoth breasts down to allow Roger's engorged head to pop out of her cleavage. She engulfed the pulsing top just as a stream of white sperm jetted from the organ. The thick load bull rushed the back of her throat, forcing itself down into her stomach.

"Swallow it all! Swallow all of my sticky goo!" Roger yelled out with a silly tone.

Jessica undertook the extreme challenge as wave after wave of liquid pummeled into her mouth. The semen was so thick Jessica could have chewed on it. She swallowed the delicious seed as quickly as possible, but did her best to savor the wonderful taste. Taking his cum like a champ, Jessica wanted one more thing before his climax finished.

The red headed bombshell retreated from the penis head between pumps of cum, and displayed her face and breasts before it.

"Paint me, darling. Paint me with your incredible gonad gravy," she begged, holding her chest hangers up.

Roger fired a rope of splooge directly into Jessica's face, the big stream nearly drenching her. Jessica laughed pleasantly as he continued to shoot loads onto her chest melons, soaking them in white, creamy fluid. Roger finished with a final blast, landing directly between her deep cleavage.

"Oh yes darling, you moisturized me so well," the covered woman said.

The red head scraped a thick strand of sperm from one of her huge honkers with a lovely finger. Her tongue sexily licked it clean, delighted with the special zest. Jessica proceeded to gather the cum on her breasts and face, sucking it down, savoring the tangy flavor. After completing her task, she licked her lips clean, her skin now glistening. All of her husband's cum was now in her belly.

Roger was just beginning to recover when Jessica slowly removed the rest of her tattered and torn dress. Jessica led Roger over to the couch, opposite the table, and sat him down. The rabbit eyed her long and sexy calves, her legs smooth and pale. Her shaven and clean womanhood was damp with desire, and Jessica turned to display her magnificent ass.

Her husband took in an eyeful of the shelf-like bum as she shook it side to side, the sway mesmerizing and seductive. The pliable flesh danced and bounced, the buoyancy of the two cheeks fluidly springing around.

Jessica's effort did not go unappreciated. The recently flaccid penis began to rise as Roger gazed at his wife. She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked, the sexiness of her body confirmed. Jessica backed up slowly until she pushed the growing organ in between her fat ass lobes.

"Oh Jessica, that feels so good," Roger murmured.

Roger's cock rose to full mast as he was slapped back and forth between his wife's elastic ass portions. When Jessica felt her good work, she positioned her hot pussy entrance before Roger's throbbing cock head. Her husband inhaled deeply when he realized what was about to happen.

Jessica's hot slit hovered mere centimeters away from Roger, and his hips tried to shorten the distance. Before his slow and sneaky approach created any result, Jessica lowered herself down on the drastic dong. As his head passed her entrance, Jessica's face contorted.

"Oh god! You are so fucking thick! You are pulling my tight twat apart!" Jessica lamented, secretely loving her pain.

She continued her journey down the veiny shaft, grimacing as inch by inch was stuffed inside her. When the impaled woman looked down, she observed the most astonishing side effect of having Roger's elephant trunk in her.

Roger's broadness was so vast, his circumference was so great, and his width so substantial, Jessica witnessed an obscene sight. The outline of Roger's colossal cock stretched Jessica's skin in her pelvic area. His muscled pole crammed his wife's pussy so completely; Jessica could see every move he made in her vagina happening on the screen that was her pelvis. As she progressed down his log, she could see his head reaching farther into her, just by looking below her abdomen.

The silhouette of her husband's massive dick stretching her out only got Jessica hornier, and the pain of his invasion started to subside. The top of her fit thighs hit Roger's lap, and she realized she had fit all of him inside her comparably small pussy.

"How did I fit all of you in my oh-so-snug cunt? Holy fuck Roger!" she exclaimed, amazed at her own ability.

When she thought her husband's organ was as far as it could reach in her body, he pushed his hips upward, hitting her cervix intensely. Jessica shouted in pleasurable pain and responded by grinding on him in reverse cowgirl.

"You are so deep, Roger! You are punishing my cervix! You hurt me so good darling," Jessica proclaimed, her grinding into Roger becoming more violent.

"You are so tight Jessica! I could never get tired of being inside your perfect twat," the well-endowed rabbit complimented.

Roger matched Jessica's riding by shoving his hips upwards, stretching her pussy to the limit. Jessica cried out as her crevice was tested, and proved she was an expert at taking her husband's member. The form of Roger's impressive spear could still be seen on Jessica's exterior, pounding into and out of her. His colossal cartoon cock shone with his wife's wetness, a sign of approval from the redhead in heat. Jessica had never felt so full as the lovers' sex gallop turned into a sprint.

With the pace of their fucking increasing, Jessica's mammary mountains moved up and down uncontrollably. The vast and supple chest decorations fluidly twirled and rebounded, responding to changes in pace of the lovers' sex ride. Her huge knockers rashly and recklessly bounced around, smacking her face as they bobbed. Seeing the opportunity, Roger decided to tame the unrestrained dynamic duo.

The illustrated rabbit reached out and grabbed two handfuls of Jessica's bountiful tit flesh. His hands kneaded the humongous globes with furious intent, mashing and pulling at the breasts. The smooth and pliable softness was unparalleled, and Jessica's perfect nipples teased the insides of his palms. Milk began to leak from the titties, allowing Roger's hands to slip around the super spheres.

Jessica moaned in delight as he massaged her chest, and her sounds caused his member to grow more concrete. Roger continued plowing Jessica with his cylindrical pillar, each thrust bringing the lovers closer to the limit.

Jessica Rabbit felt her rapture nearing as she rode her husband's schlong. Primal instincts took over as she speedily scooted on the mighty mast, her body's movements now involuntary. Her expression became docile as she became a slave to her sexual needs, waiting for her orgasm to hit. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The pleasure shooting up her body was causing her head to pound, and her breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense, ready to explode in gratification.

"I can't hold it anymore, Jessica! I have to finish!" Roger hollered, also ready to tip over the edge.

"I want you to knock me up darling! Make me pregnant! Bury your life-giving seed in my fertile womb! Saturate me in your baby-batter! I want all of your babies! I'm cumming right now!" the woman shrieked, her toes curling as her ultimate euphoria bubbled over.

"HERE I CUM JESSICA!" Roger yelled as he reached his finale, agreeing to her demand.

"BREED ME!" she cried.

A slot machine sound rang as a flashing sign appeared above Roger's head that read "JACKPOT." The rabbit's pupils morphed into stars and steam blasted from his ears. His gargantuan member reached more deeply than before into Jessica's spasming crevice as he crossed the precipice.

Roger's balls tightened, and fell, in rhythm with his ejaculation, which made his testicles bounce wildly. His first rope of thick spunk coated the inside of Jessica's womb with great force, causing Jessica to cry out in glee. Each shot of cum was crazily large, as only a cartoon could produce. He filled her fertile womb and soon Jessica's body had to react to the voluminous spunk being pumped inside of her.

As Roger cannoned his cartoon sperm, Jessica's stomach was forced to accommodate his load. Mrs. Rabbit felt the pressure in her blossom and she could no longer hold her form. Her tight and taut stomach showed the first signs of expanding slowly and the red head cried out in bliss.

"Keep cumming darling! I'm growing! I'm growing!" Jessica shouted while in the midst of climaxing.

The skinny tummy was steadily curving out as Jessica's womb was filled. Her midsection first looked as though she ate a large meal, but soon began to swell past a large pouch. The expanding woman's orgasm intensified as she inflated.

"Don't stop darling! Swelling up feels so good," she revealed loudly.

Jessica's belly was quickly amplifying as she held her lover's cum. Her skin remained beautifully smooth and expanded gorgeously, as her new protrusion glistened. Gasps of pleasure escaped the woman as she grew. Soon, her belly surpassed the size of a beach ball.

Jessica's new center of gravity started to interfere with her balance, but she refused to let it deter her goal. Determined to grow as big as possible, she struggled to stay impaled on Roger's unbelievable phallus. Her reward manifested in the form of a belly ballooning to ridiculous immensity.

Roger finished pumping his seed into his ample wife, and sighed in exhaustion as his last rope fired into her. With all of his semen captive inside her, Jessica's stomach halted growth. Her body was full and gave the appearance of a woman pregnant with octuplets.

"Oh Roger dear, you've made me enormous," Jessica cooed, rubbing her huge tummy thoughtfully.

Roger was recovering slowly from his intense orgasm, and his penis fell from his wife's pussy. Miraculously, Jessica held his entire load inside her, not letting a single drop escape. The recently large woman stood up and examined her body.

"Your cum feels so good sloshing around inside me darling. I can't wait until it turns into your babies. I'll love being fat and pregnant," Mrs. Rabbit explained, caressing her bulging belly.

Jessica turned slowly so Roger could take in her new form. Her hourglass was now dented by the massive bump that was her perfectly round stomach. It complimented her two huge globes, now resting at the top of her protruding midsection. She danced her bubble butt and groped it, teasing her husband as she showcased her preposterous body. Roger could not keep his erection from rising as he watched her dance.

"Can you give it to me in my ass, dear? Can you violate me in the butt? Even though my belly has grown so huge?" she asked, bouncing her giant butt.

"Oh Jessica, my love for you will lead me to do anything. Don't you know that by now? Of course I will ream your rear end," Roger goofily smiled.

Jessica spread her cheeks and pressed her small asshole against Roger's pulsing white head. She inhaled slightly and anticipated the large invader. She proceeded to sit on the turgid cock, the head pushing past her anal entrance with much resistance. Jessica grimaced as pain overwhelmed her.

"Oh Roger! Your dick is too big for my itty bitty asshole! You are the best husband!" she proclaimed, still lowering herself onto him.

The amazing penis Roger possessed was only half way inside Jessica's ass, and she could push it no further. His engorged head was hitting her more deeply than she thought possible, and the pain began to be replaced with pleasure.

Roger didn't think anything could feel better than his wife's pussy, but he discovered he was mistaken. His wife accepted his absurd dick, and her anal sleeve clenched on him more tightly than her slippery pussy. The unforgiving grip threatened to crush his fat dick, but did not keep it from filling the taboo cavity.

"You can go no further darling! You are as deep as you can get," Jessica surrendered.

"Oh Jessica, I can do anything for you my love," Roger said, as if he had a solution to her problem.

The rabbit held Jessica at her hips, and readied his attack. A small grunt came from Roger as he pushed his hips upward, into Jessica's butt. The woman let out a surprised cry, as her insides felt a startling new sensation.

Roger's cartoon cock began to elongate inside his wife's ass cavern, and ceased to be just a straight pillar of power. The appendage started to slowly snake its way through Jessica's bowels, turning at every curve of her insides. His tool became a thick, rock hard rope of pleasure.

"Oh Roger! Are you slithering up into me?" an elated Jessica asked, flipping her hair to look behind at her lover.

"Yes dear! Only the best for you!" he responded, the tightness of her ass hugging him.

"I have the best husband," she replied, "You morph the shape of your baseball bat of a dick to fill up my bowels. I love you so much!"

As his penis reached deeper into her, Roger began to hump his wife's ridiculously big butt. The walls of her taboo hole gripped him with ferocity, causing immense pleasure to shoot through him. His thrusting started slowly, but he soon worked himself up to a steady gallop.

"Oh darling, I think you're in my stomach!" Jessica guessed as she felt overpowering pressure within her.

Jessica met Roger's thrusts with a grind of her hips, desperately wanting to coax his heavy load. Her bliss began to rise inside her as she realized how full of his cock she was. She was completely backed up with Roger's member and it felt so good. Despite her heavy belly, Jessica rode his cock expertly with her ass.

As Jessica bounced on Roger, her ass lobes shook irrationally, dancing up and down. Her perfect butt looked too good to resist, and Roger groped the massive flesh on her rear end. Jessica yelped as he harshly gripped her plump rump.

"That's it baby! Grab all you can! I love it when you touch me," Jessica encouraged.

Mrs. Rabbit fucked her husband vigorously, and her enormous breasts hit her in the face. As she rode him, her giant belly sprung up and down in rhythm with her humping. Their sex act looked absolutely obscene, and it only made them hornier. Jessica rubbed her bloated belly and spoke to Roger.

"Come now darling; give me more of your seed. Fill me to the brim," she persuaded, rolling her hips into his pelvis.

Jessica knew not how far Roger's tremendous knob was up inside of her, but she was determined to be stuffed full of more cum. She pressed her ass cushions as hard as she could onto Roger and circled her impossibly perfect bum.

"You are rearranging my internal organs! Your dick is so fucking monstrous!" the skewered woman cried out.

Roger's bliss was immeasurable, the incredible fuck drawing him closer to release. His dick-hose tensed and his goose egg sized balls constricted.

"Jessica! You are going to make me cum! Your ass feels so goooood!" Roger admitted, his long ears twisting together in anticipation.

Preparing for another intense orgasm, Jessica's body tensed and pleasure tingled from her southern region. She reached past her ample stomach to her clit, and it rubbed roughly. Small pings of delight rushed through her and gathered, ready at any moment to release. The tension became more difficult to contain and the rotund woman crossed the point of no return.

"ROGER! OH GOD! YOUR HUMONGOUS SCHLONG STUFFED UP MY ASS IS MAKING ME CUM! FILL ME UP, BABY! FUCK MY ASS FULL OF CUM!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jessica's delirious climax blossomed into the most exceptional orgasm she ever reached, and it wasn't even halfway done.

As Roger's final pinnacle arrived, a dozen air horns spontaneously appeared above his furry head. Circling the rabbit, each horn emitted a long, loud trumpet as the rabbit's eyes morphed into ringing alarm clocks. The heavy nuts resting in his scrotum clenched and shot the first rope of jizz through his fuck-tube.

"Here comes my spunk Jessica! Get ready!" he warned, riding his orgasm to the fullest.

Tunneling through his twisting shaft, Roger's gelatinous sperm barreled into Jessica's insides. His spunk soaked in Jessica as he pooled more of his seed, which was gunning into his fat wife. A familiar feeling started in Jessica's tummy and she burst in delight.

"It's happening! I'm growing! I'm getting bigger!" she happily projected, her ultimate bliss still continuing.

The already bloated belly again began to enlarge, ballooning steadily. The absurdly large curve of Jessica's abdomen grew smoothly, beautifully increasing her immense size. She shouted in glee as her inflation caused her climax to intensify, pleasurable pressure taking over her senses. Roger's fat balls continued hosing load after load into her, contributing to her outrageous expansion.

"Yes! Yes! I am so nasty, Roger! I look absolutely ridiculous! I look loony, laughable, and ludicrous! You made my body so goofily sexy! I'm so fucking fat!" she said in gratitude, her orgasm finally winding down.

Roger shot one long, last spurt of potent sperm into his wife, and collapsed in exhaustion. His penis began to deflate, snaking back out of Jessica's ass. Remarkably, she held all of his semen inside of her, refusing to lose the size she had gained.

The waist that once could be encircled by Roger's hand had now swollen and bulged to a staggering size only a cartoon could sustain. Her behemoth belly stretched out for feet in front of her, making walking near impossible. The satisfied woman fell to the floor, sitting on her heart-shaped ass.

"You made me so big, darling. I can feel your wonderful seed splashing around. I always want your cum inside me," Jessica said thoughtfully, resting her hands on her growth.

The full woman smiled as she caressed her protrusion, feeling soft skin beneath her fingertips. She shook her tummy slightly to feel the jizz inside her stir and spatter. She whipped her crimson locks to the side and looked over her shoulder, seeing her near comatose husband. A naughty thought came to her, and she playfully batted her eyes.

"Maybe I can get even bigger," she grinned.


End file.
